


Worth It

by reeby10



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anne and Dan find out about Venom, Apologies, Cunnilingus, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/Other, Kissing, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Multi, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Canon, Tentacle Sex, a bit of nipple play, a bit of orgasm denial, established Anne Weying/Dan Lewis, just one of them the others are naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Anne and Dan accidentally find out Venom isn't as gone as they thought, and they all find out that Dan isveryappreciative of Venom's tentacles.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“So, uh, this is awkward,” Eddie said, wincing a little at the way Anne and Dan were looking at Venom subsiding back into his body, leaving only his head at Eddie’s shoulder and some tentacles.

This was really not the way he’d meant for them to find out Venom was still around. Actually, he hadn’t planned for them to find out _at all_. But well, there wasn’t much they could do when a mugger came up while they were walking back from the restaurant, was there? They couldn’t just do nothing.

“Awkward is not exactly the word I would use,” Anne replied. Her arms were crossed over her chest, lips pursed, and Eddie knew that meant trouble. “You said he was gone!”

“I didn’t say, really, I just kind of… let you believe.” Eddie winced again at the look that got him. “We thought it was better you didn’t know. Safer.”

Anne snorted. “You are an idiot, Eddie,” she said, but there was some amount of fondness in her voice. “I don’t know how your buddy puts up with you to be honest. But that’s not the point. The point is you lied to me.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Eddie said, hanging his head. He could see Venom doing the same from the corner of his eye. “ _We’re_ sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Anne smiled a bit, and Eddie felt they were forgiven. Which shouldn’t have been such a relief, but even though he and Anne weren’t a thing anymore, they were still friends. One of the only friends he had, if he was being honest. He didn’t want to mess that up.

“Dan? You’ve been quiet,” Anne said, turning to look at her boyfriend. Who was looking quite red faced and more than a little uncomfortable. She frowned, putting a worried hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Dan jumped a little at her touch, face going, if possible, even redder. “Yeah, yes, I’m fine,” he said, but his voice was strained. Eddie looked closer.

 **He is aroused by us** , Venom said.

Eddie choked, and both Anne and Dan whipped back around to look at him. “Sorry,” he managed to get out, feeling his own face heating up. He gestured at Venom. “He said, uh, something. That I’m sure is not true. At all.”

Anne raised her eyebrows. “What did he say?”

“Uh…” Eddie said, trying to come up with something to say. Because he really didn’t want to repeat what Venom had said.

Venom snaked out a little more, looking between Anne and Dan before settling his white eyed gaze on Anne. “ **Dan is aroused by us**.”

This time it was Anne’s turn to choke, and Eddie felt a little vindicated. She turned to look at Dan, who was looking like he just wanted to sink into the ground from embarrassment. It was a look Eddie knew quite well from personal experience.

“So you’re into tentacles?” Anne asked, voice amazingly calm in Eddie’s opinion. Dan didn’t say anything, but they could all see the truth from the look on his face. She hummed consideringly, then nodded. “Alright. Just the once though.” She turned to look back at Eddie and Venom. “If that’s alright with you two?”

Eddie’s eyes went wide. “Is what alright with us?”

At the same time, Venom said, “ **Yes**.”

Anne shook her head, smiling fondly again. “Dan is obviously very into the tentacles your buddy has,” she said over the choking noise Dan made. “And I’m not opposed. So I’m proposing the four of us… explore that.”

“Explore that,” Eddie repeated, mouth going dry. He looked over at Venom, who smiled that smile of his, full of teeth. Somehow, that was what made him relax. “Yeah, ok. That’s, uh, good for us.”

“Dan?” Anne asked, turning back to him. She reached down and took his hand and he blinked at her, looking a bit dazed. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I know you want to.”

Dan nodded slowly, face still red but some of confidence coming back into his posture now that he knew none of them were going to mock him for his kinks. Eddie certainly couldn’t talk since he had Venom up his ass every day, sometimes very literally. And he knew that as straightlaced as Anne looked, she could be quite different in bed.

“Great!” Anne said. She looked like she did when she won a case, confident and pleased with herself, and oh man, Eddie had missed that look. “Your apartment or ours?”

***

Eddie was a little embarrassed to have Anne and Dan at his apartment. He hadn’t gotten around to leaving the shitty place he’d found after Anne dumped him and although he wasn’t exactly messy, it wasn’t _nice_ either. At least they had a big, sturdy bed.

“This is… nice,” Dan said as they stepped inside, ever the gentleman. Eddie just snorted.

“Anyone want drinks?” he asked instead, gesturing at the kitchenette. He couldn’t remember if there was even anything in the fridge aside from frozen tater tots and chocolate milk, so it was a relief when they both said no.

They headed for the bedroom, and the tension was palpable. It wasn’t like Eddie hadn’t fantasized about something like this once or twice, but he’d never thought it would actually happen. And he was sure Anne and Dan had thought it even less possible since until half an hour ago they’d thought Venom was gone.

 **Don’t wimp out now** , Venom said, a definite mocking tone to his words.

“I’m not,” Eddie muttered back, smiling crookedly at Anne when she looked sideways at him.

But when they actually got into the bedroom, lights dimmed since Eddie had forgotten to replace the two bulbs that went out the week before, he realized he really didn’t know what to do. Even with one person he was usually awkward at least for the first time, and though this wasn’t the first time with either Anne or Venom, it was the first time for the four of them.

It was a lot of pressure.

“Just relax, Eddie,” Anne whispered, and he really hadn’t realized she was so close. He turned his head just a little bit and then they were kissing like they hadn’t in over a year.

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as they kissed, reaching out to hold Anne’s waist. He could feel Venom moving around, doing something, but he ignored that for now. When Anne pulled away to breathe a minute later, he opened his eyes to see Dan pressed up Anne’s back, kissing Venom.

That, surprisingly, was way hotter than Eddie had thought it would be. And from the sounds Dan was making, he was feeling the same way. This called for something more comfortable than just standing in the middle of the room.

“Bed?” Eddie asked, looking at Anne since she seemed the most composed of any of them. She’d always been good at taking charge, and his brain was kind of melting out of his head right now with how aroused he was.

Anne nodded and pulled them along, one hand on Eddie’s wrist and one hand on Dan’s tie. When they reached the edge of the bed, she pushed Dan down on his back. Venom pulled back from the kiss as Dan went down, turning to kiss Eddie, his slick form practically vibrating as he wound his way around Eddie’s hands as he reached up to hold him.

“Feel good, babe?” Eddie asked softly, barely pulling away.

“ **Yes, Eddie** ,” Venom hissed. “ **Want more**.”

Eddie could definitely agree with that sentiment. He looked over to see that Anne had climbed onto the bed beside Dan. His shirt was opened and she was toying with his nipples, making him moan as she pinched and flicked the reddening nubs.

“Do you have lube?” Anne asked, only a flush high on her cheeks showing that she was as affected as both Eddie and Dan obviously were. “Do you two… use that?”

“Not often.” There wasn’t much point when Venom could get Eddie’s body to do whatever he wanted and could produce enough of his own natural slickness. Eddie went to the bedside table, pretty sure there was a still a bottle there. “But I think… yeah, still have some.”

Anne gestured for him to bring the bottle as he got up on the bed, and he did so. He was feeling hot already, so he went ahead and stripped off his shirt. He considered losing the pants too, but since Anne was still fully dressed and Dan mostly so, he decided to wait a bit. Wouldn’t want to get too far ahead by himself.

Still, he couldn’t help but rub himself through his pants when Anne took a break from teasing Dan to work on getting her own dress off. While she did that, Venom slid a few tentacles down to Dan, two going to his nipples and another sliding under the waistband of his slacks. It made Dan buck his hips up, moaning again.

Anne leaned down to kiss him, the swell of her now naked breasts brushing against Dan’s clothed shoulder. Eddie decided that was a sign that he needed to finish getting undressed as well. He peeled his pants and underwear off and tossed them to the side, then his eyes caught on the bottle of lube.

Well, someone was getting fucked, and he was suddenly very much wanting it to be him.

He picked the bottle up and squirted some onto his fingers, then reached behind himself to prod at his hole. His first finger slipped in easily since his body had become quite accustomed to it ever since Venom. It had been awhile since he’d been fucked by another human though, so he quickly added another finger and started stretching.

All the while, he kept his eyes on the incredible sight of the other three in front of him. Venom had pulled Dan’s pants up and off, leaving him almost completely naked from the waist down. One of Venom’s tentacles was sealed over his dick, which Eddie knew from experience felt like the best blowjob ever.

Dan’s hands had moved up to Anne’s breasts as they kissed. Venom had a tentacle wound around one of Dan’s arms and hands, and Eddie could see the way Anne shuddered every time his slick form slid against her skin. She had one arm holding her up over Dan while the other had disappeared between her legs.

“Can I cut in?” Eddie asked, voice rough.

Venom, of course, knew exactly what Eddie wanted, so the tentacle over Dan’s dick disappeared almost immediately. Dan and Anne broke apart a moment later, both of them breathing hard. Dan looked dazed, which made Eddie grin since they were just getting started.

Anne watched with heat in her eyes as Eddie moved to straddle Dan. Venom wrapped a tentacle around each of his thighs, helping position him just right. Then he slid down on Dan’s dick in one smooth move.

Eddie’s eyes closed without conscious thought as the amazing feeling of being filled punched through him. Vaguely, he could hear Dan groaning, but most of his attention was on how Venom almost immediately started moving him on Dan’s dick, just little thrusts up and down.

“Fuck,” Anne said, voice breathy, and Eddie had to open his eyes to see her face as she watched her boyfriend fuck her ex with the help of an alien symbiote.

Her face was flushed with arousal, and he wished for a moment that he was fucking her. But no, this wasn’t like that. This was the four of them doing something new together, and honestly it was for Dan, who had never had the pleasure of feeling Venom before.

Just as Eddie thought that, Dan bucked up below him, letting out a strangled, “Oh god.”

Inside his head, Venom chuckled darkly, so Eddie turned to look behind him. Venom had a thick tentacle going straight into Dan’s ass. Eddie could see it undulating, fucking Dan in short thrusts that had Dan squirming. Eddie could imagine how good it felt and it made him clench around Dan’s dick.

Dan practically jackknifed off the bed, which had Anne laughing. She pushed him back flat against the sheets and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. “Hold on, hon, it’s my turn.”

She moved to straddle Dan’s face, lowering herself slowly as she made sure that he could still breath. Eddie could feel his own mouth salivating in sympathy as he watched Dan’s tongue peak out to lap at Anne’s pussy. He felt one of Venom’s tentacles creep across his cheek and slip into his mouth and he moaned, glad to have something to suck on.

Eddie could feel the arousal building low in his gut. There were so many sensations, Venom in his mouth, Dan fucking into his ass in increasingly erratic thrusts, the vague echo of Venom’s own pleasure. Eddie slid a hand down to pull at his cock and it only took a few moments until he was coming.

His orgasm washed over him like a typhoon, leaving him breathless and wrung out as Venom’s tentacle retreated from his mouth. He would have slumped over Dan if not for Venom holding him upright, especially with Dan continuing to thrust into him. Thankfully Venom was helping with that too, keeping him from feeling exactly how oversensitized his body was.

He could feel his eyes starting to droop with exhaustion and he tried to shake himself awake a bit. Anne and Dan still hadn’t come, and it really wouldn’t be good manners to fall asleep before then. He’d learned that from experience.

“ **Watch, Eddie**.”

Another one of Venom’s tentacles snaked over to where Dan was still enthusiastically eating Anne out. It circled her clit, and Eddie watched, enraptured, as she gasped and shuddered at the touch. He could see her orgasm as it hit her, shaking through her body, and he really wished he had it in him to get hard again. It was a fantastic sight.

Venom helped Anne collapse to the side, leaving Dan’s face free as he panted, obviously desperate for his own chance to come. To his surprise, Eddie felt Venom moving him off of Dan as well, leaving him on Dan’s other side. Eddie could feel Dan’s sweat damp shirt and jacket sticking to him where they were pressed together.

“Wow,” Anne said, voice low and filled with sleepy arousal.

He looked down to see that Venom had a thin tentacle wrapped around Dan’s cock, apparently keeping him from orgasm this whole time. A moment later a larger tentacle slid over the tip of Dan’s cock, undulating like before, and the thin tentacle disappeared. Dan gasped, his back almost arching off the bed, and it was over for him.

It took the three of them awhile to come down from the high of, in Eddie’s opinion, some of the best orgasms ever. Venom slipped almost entirely back into him, humming pleasantly in the back of his mind, obviously pleased with himself. Eventually Eddie managed to lever himself out of the bed, with Venom’s help because his legs were pretty much jelly at this point, and fetched them a couple of damp rags for cleanup.

Thoroughly exhausted, they all slipped under the blankets, and Eddie was infinitely glad he’d put out for such a large, comfortable bed. Anne was in the middle, Dan tucked under her chin and Eddie curled around her back. Venom had tentacles stretched out to touch each of them just a little.

Just before Eddie drifted off to sleep, Anne turned and pressed a soft kiss to his his cheek, whispering her goodnight. He knew that in the morning they’d have breakfast in his shitty little kitchen and never talk about this again. And he was pretty ok with that.

It’d been worth it.


End file.
